Ezra O'Conner
''Ezra Leon O'Conner ''is one of the Master of the Mirror in the Ace ''series. He is the son od Victor and Judy O'Conner and the little brother of Reagan O'Conner. Ezra has dark blonde hair and almond brown eyes that turn a bright shade of amber when he's nervous do to a sickness called Shading Syndrome. Ezra is said to have a thick Irish accent. Young Life Ezra never met his parents because his mother died, giving birth to him and his father died shortly after due to depression. Reagan was left alone to care for Ezra. When he was very young, Ezra was sick a lot, so a lot of his time was spent sleeping in his room. As he got older, it was revealed he had Shading Syndrome and Reagan got really nervous because it could cause death. '''Dealing With Shading Syndrome' It's never easy to deal with a sickness, especially as a child. Having Shading Syndrome mad it harder for Ezra to do just about anything a normal kid could do. Anything that made him even a little upset, caused his eyes to change which often did the talking for him. Ezra locked himself in his room with a good book most of the time, which usually worked. By the time he was eight, he was smarter then the average kid and Reagan admitted him into a college. After graduating in only two years, Ezra went on to take the test to become Master of the Mirrors. He's get slightly upset whenever he found out someone was still in front of him. Once Ezra was 11 years old, he finally became Master of Mirrors. Family Victor and Judy O'Conner Due to their deaths, Ezra never knew his parents. Therefore, he never had the chance to establish a personal relationship with them. Reagan O'Conner Ezra and Reagan have a generally good relationship. Reagan is incredibly protective over Ezra, which Ezra finds annoying, but he loves his sister. Ezra always wanted to help Reagan with cooking or cleaning as a kid, but Reagan always worried his sickness would get worse if he did too much. He would get upset when he saw Reagan overwhelmed from a lot of work, which worried her even more. Relationships Love Interests Rina Gilbert Ezra at first never imagined he could ever like Rina because of what she did to damage his career, but after a while, he began to feel attracted towards her. He's constantly nervous when he's trying to tell her something and always hoping Rina feels the same way about him. Ezra is always blushing around Rina and willing to risk his life for her. ''Ally Rox'' Ezra feels attracted to Ally from the moment he meets her. He feels as if they have some sort of connection and she is always very kind to him. Ally is very comforting to be around and seems to be the ideal person he'd want to hang out with. Friends Brie Pollux Being a fellow brainiac, Brie and Ezra are pretty close in terms of friendship. Ezra almost always sides with Brie when she offers a plan because her plans are well thought out and have a step-by-step procedure to get them done. Ezra is the first to point out that Brie is a useful member of their team because she always has a plan for just about anything and had access to details about Chaos Donnell. ''Perry Pollux'' Ezra is one of the few people that manages to befriend both siblings. Ezra and Perry are really more of acquaintances than friends, but they still hang out together. Perry is usually trying to convince Ezra to try something incredibly dangerous that he finds fun. ''Wilamelia Briar'' Ezra found Wil to be kind from the moment they met. Wil offered to help when he was passed out from an attack and it was because of her, Ezra lived to see another day. Because of that, Ezra said he was eternally grateful and promised he'd always help her when she was injured. Rivals ''Thomas Ryland'' Originally, Thomas and Ezra were on good terms, but because of an incident, where Ezra had allowed Thomas's mother, Emily Ryland and sister, Kat Ryland to die before their times, Thomas has absolutely despised Ezra. After the two were revived, Thomas started to warm up to Ezra, but he left some old wounds and vowed never to completely forgive Ezra for what he did. Chaos Donnell Of course, Ezra is against the Creator who has threatened and attempted to kill him on multiple occasions. Chaos has often tried to trick Ezra into his doom and trying to get Ezra into a state that is so miserable, he can't obtain The Mirror of Lives any longer. ''Belladonna Donnell'' The twin sister of Chaos who has tried multiple times to grab the mirror from his grasps is definitely not one of Ezra's favorite people. Ezra is incredibly against Belladonna and always makes sure the mirror is far away from her. Power(s) Ezra is the Master of The Mirrors, so he has complete and total control over who lives and who dies. He usually follows the rules that come with the mirror, like Unless instructed otherwise, only allow people to die when their time has come ''and ''If it is someone's time, they are not allowed to live. Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Ace